


Strange Humans

by jas_onlyhuman119



Series: All Castiel and Dean (sometimes everyone else) [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eagle Spread, Foul Language, Lace, M/M, Swearing, leather cuffs, minor Dom Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 14:23:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11186961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jas_onlyhuman119/pseuds/jas_onlyhuman119
Summary: Just... interesting. I'm not even sure how to describe this. Basically, Dean has a sexy daydream/dream about him and Cas. The daydream/dream gets interrupted.





	Strange Humans

It never really bothered Castiel how much Dean swore, especially when he was angry. He knew they were a form of expression, words that immediately released feelings of frustration and anger. So yes, Cas could handle a swear word here and there, but he really liked it when Dean swore because of a different type of frustration.

Eagle spread on the soft comfortable with leather cuffs decorated in lace holding him in place, Dean let out a string of curse words as Castiel moved away from him. His body was strung tight, his muscles strained as his hips uselessly humped the air. He felt Cas' sure hand run up his thigh and gently finger at his tight hole.

Dean begged Cas to continue, muttering, "Please," over and over as he tried to press down on the other man's fingers. He throw his head back when the fingers left him again to skim up his ribs and leave his bare shoulder. Man, how did he get himself into this mess. Oh yeah, his foul language, as Castiel had called it.

"Dean?" He heard above him. He didn't know when his eyes closed. "Dean?" Why did Cas sound so far away?

BANG!

Dean's head shot up as he bolted up in his seat. Above him, an angry Castiel stared at him, a giant book the only thing between them. Dean touched his chest and patted himself down. Rubbing the palms of his hands into his eyes, he groaned and looked at Cas.

Nope, he still looked pissed.

"Dean, I understand that I may not be the most interesting person in the world," Castiel began. "But I would appreciate it if you didn't use my father's name in vain, at least not in front of me."

"What? Yeah, sorry, Cas. I'll try to keep that in mind." He said absently.

The angel glared at him and asked,

"You look rattled." Cas observed. "It seems you were having a very intense dream. Are you alright?"

Dean tried to cover up his embarrassment with a cough and shook his head as he tried to distort any reminisce of those images.

"Fine, Cas." Dean grabbed a random book that he was reading for case research. "I'll be in my room if you need me." He said as he quickly exited the room.

Castiel's eyes followed Dean until he disappeared down the hall. He shook his head and thought,

Humans are still so strange.


End file.
